39mm screw lenses
The 39mm screw mount was introduced by Leica with the model I ©, and used on all the Leica models until the IIIg. The mount was adopted on many Leica copies and other 35mm rangefinder cameras. The mount is also called Leica Thread Mount (LTM), Leica Screw Mount (LSM), or M39. It is 39mm diameter and 26 threads per inch, with rangefinder coupling. The most important bodies using the 39mm screw mount are: * Leica I/II/III * Canon rangefinders * Voigtländer Bessa * the Russian FED, Zorki, Leningrad and Drug * the British Corfield Periflex Some makers made cameras and lenses with a 39mm screw mount completely incompatible with the Leica one, because the flange-to-film distance is different. Two such systems are: * the Braun Paxette * the Russian Zenit, first models We can attempt to make a list of 39mm screw lenses from the most important makers. All the lenses in this list are genuine Leica mount lenses, or at least were advertised as such by reputable dealers. Today some merchants convert old and rare lenses into Leica mount. Please do not include these converted lenses in the list. Angénieux * 35/3.5 X1, black * 35/2.5 Retrofocus R1, black * 50/1.5 S21, black and chrome Astro Berlin Astro Berlin seems to have made some lenses with a genuine Leica mount. Today, many sellers are adapting Astro lenses to the Leica mount, often assembling them with the rear barrel of a 50/3.5 Elmar. * 58/1.5 Pan-Tachar, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 75/2 Gauss-Tachar, black and chrome, coupled (at cameraquest) * 125/2.3 Pan-Tachar, black and chrome, coupled (at cameraquest) Bausch & Lomb * 3in/2 EF Anastigmat, black, rangefinder coupled, advertised as original mount Berthiot * 28/3.3 Angulor, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 50/3.5 Flor (collapsible), chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM50.htm) * 50/2.8 Flor (collapsible), chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction on a Gamma body, 23/5/2003) * 50/1.5 Flor, chrome or chrome and black (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005, see also http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM5015.htm) * 55/1.5 Flor, chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM55.htm) * 75/2.8 Flor, chrome and black (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM75.htm) * 90/2.8 Flor, chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/SOM90.htm) * 145/4.5 Télé, chrome (ebay auction) Links * A Japanese page about the Berthiot lenses for Leica Canon To be done Corfield See Corfield 39mm screw lenses Dallmeyer * 135/4.5 Dalrac, chrome and black Enna * 85/1.5 Ennaston (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) FED To be done Fuji Fuji made lenses in Leica mount in the 1950s or 1960s. * 3.5cm/2, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 5cm/2.8 L, black and chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 5cm/1.2, black * 100/2, black and chrome Hensoldt A lens marked Dr Hensoldt Optik Wetzlar 1:1.8/f=55 1057 PROTO in a rigid chrome mount has been seen at an ebay auction. Isco The Isco Westar 50mm f/3.5, rigid with chrome finish, was the standard lens mounted on the prototypes of the Recta, a rangefinder variant of the Rectaflex. KMZ To be done Kobalux The small Japanese company YK from Yokohama made two wide angle lenses in Leica mount. They were sold under the names Kobalux, Avenon, Komura, Pasoptik, Bower or Adorama. * 21/2.8 Super Wide, chrome or black * 28/3.5 Wide, chrome or black Kodak * 50/2.8 Ektanar (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/EKTANAR.htm) Komura Made by Sankyo Koki, alias Komura. * 28/3.5 W-Komura, black and chrome * 35/3.5 W-Komura, black and chrome * 80/3.5 Komura, black and chrome * 105/2 Komura, black and chrome * 2x converter Konica Well before the Hexar RF, Konica had already made lenses in Leica mount, around the 1950s. * 50/1.9 Hexanon In the late 1990s they also made a new series of Leica mount lenses: * 35/2 L Hexanon, chrome, 1000 made, 1996 * 35/2 L UC-Hexanon, black, two versions (see the page of Dante Stella), 1000 made, 2001 * 50/2.4 L Hexanon (collapsible), chrome, 1000 made, 1997 * 60/1.2 L Hexanon, black (see the cameraquest page), 800 made, 1999 Leica To be done Leotax Showa Kogaku, better known as Leotax, apparently made their own lenses for their very first Leica copies, among which the rare Letana Anastigmat 50mm f/3.5 (see this Leotax page at cameraquest). Meyer Meyer made some lenses in 39mm Leica screw mount at an early date, mostly before World War II. They are marked Hugo Meyer. * 3.5cm f/2.7 Makro-Plasmat, chrome with black ring (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/chinpin3/makroplasmat.html) * 5cm f/2.7 Makro-Plasmat (collapsible), chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/MP5027.htm) * 5cm f/1.9 Primoplan (collapsible), chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/PRI5019.htm) * 1 5/8" f/1.5 Kino-Plasmat, all chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 10.5cm f/2.7 Makro-Plasmat, black and chrome, rangefinder coupled (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005, see also http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/makuroP.htm) * 10.5cm f/4.5 Trioplan, black and chrome, rangefinder coupled (ebay auction) * 15cm f/5.5 Tele-Megor, chrome, not rangefinder coupled, marked Ohne Kupplung (ebay auction) * 250/5.5 Tele-Megor, black with chrome rings, rangefinder coupled (sold at Westlicht Auction 29/05/2005), external finder (chrome) marked 25cm Minolta * 28/3.5 G-Rokkor, chrome, 2000 made, 1998, same lens as the Minolta TC-1 * 50/3.5 QF-Rokkor macro lens, not rangefinder coupled, part of the Minolta MC/MD lens system Nikon * 25/4 W-Nikkor C, all chrome * 28/3.5 W-Nikkor C, all chrome * 35/1.8 W-Nikkor C, black and chrome * 35/2.5 W-Nikkor C, all chrome * 35/3.5 W-Nikkor C, all chrome * 50/1.4 Nikkor-S, all chrome * 50/1.5 Nikkor-S C, all chrome * 50/2 Nikkor-H C (collapsible), all chrome * 50/2 Nikkor-H C (rigid), all chrome or chrome with black front ring * 50/3.5 Nikkor-Q C (collapsible), all chrome * 50/3.5 Nikkor-Q C (rigid), all chrome * 50/3.5 Micro-Nikkor, chrome and black * 85/1.5 Nikkor-S C, black * 85/2 Nikkor-P C, black or all chrome * 105/2 Nikkor-P C, black * 135/3.5 Nikkor-Q, black * 135/4 Nikkor-Q C, all chrome Old Delft * 3.5cm/3.5 Minor, chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 9cm/4.5 Delfar (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/OD90.htm) Olympus Olympus made one lens in Leica mount, the 4cm f/2.8 Zuiko C. It was sold with its external finder, marked with the Olympus logo and 4 cm. Pam * 105/4.5 Britar, all chrome, with Pam optical finder Pentax * 43/1.9 SMC-Pentax-L Special, 800 made in chrome and 1200 in black, year 2000, same as the SLR lens Ricoh * 21/3.5 GR, 1000 made in chrome and 700 in black, 1999, same lens as the Ricoh GR-21 * 28/3.5 GR, 2000 made in chrome and 1000 in black, 1997, same lens as the Ricoh GR-1 Rodenstock * 35/2.8 Heligon, all chrome Ross The British optical company Ross made some lenses in 39mm screw mount. The Xtralux range was released together with the Reid British Leica copy. * 90/3.5 Xtralux, black and chrome, normally coupled, one advertised at ebay auction as having no rangefinder cam * 4"/5.5 Teleros, black and nickel, collapsible (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 135/4.5 Xtralux, black and chrome Schacht * 35/3.5 Travenar-R, black with wide chrome stripes * 90/2.8 Travenar-R, black with wide chrome stripes Schneider Schneider made some lenses in Leica mount very early, before World War II. They also made special lenses ordered by Leica. * 35/2.8 Xenogon, chrome * 50/2.8 Xenar (collapsible), chrome * 50/2 Xenon (collapsible), chrome * 8cm/2 Xenon, uncoupled, black and chrome (sold at Westlicht Auction 27/11/2005) * 8cm/2 Xenon, black and chrome * 80/2 Xenon, black and chrome (see http://syarakusei.web.infoseek.co.jp/chinpin3/xenon.html) * 13.5cm/3.5 Xenar, black and chrome * 135/3.5 Tele-Xenar, all chrome Steinheil Steinheil made some lenses in M39 mount. It was essentially the optical range developed for their own Casca model. They were all in chrome finish. * 35/4.5 Orthostigmat * 50/2 Quinon * 85/2.8 Culminar * 135/4.5 Culminar * 135/4.5 Triplar Steinheil also made lenses for the Braun Paxette, with a 39mm diameter screw mount, not compatible with the Leica rangefinder because the flange to film distance and rangefinder coupling were different. Sun * 75/3.5, black and chrome * 90/4 Sola, chrome Tanaka Made by Tanaka Kogaku, originally sold for the Tanack Leica copy. * 35/3.5 W Tanar, chrome * 50/2.8 Tanar, black and chrome * 50/3.5 Tanar, chrome Taylor & Hobson Taylor, Taylor & Hobson made the collapsible 2" f/2 Anastigmat as the standard lens for the Reid British Leica copy. They also made a rigid 2" f/2 Cooke Amotal Anastigmat lens for the Bell & Howell Foton camera. Some of them were later converted to the Leica screw mount, but it is also possible some were originally made for it. Telesar Marked Telesar, maker unknown. * 35/3.5 W.Telesar, black and chrome, similar to the Acall and Komura Topcon See Topcon 39mm screw lenses Trinol * 105/3.5, black and chrome, mount marked Stewartry Voigtländer Voigtländer Braunschweig Voigtländer made some lenses in 39mm Leica mount. They are very rare and sought after. * 50/1.5 Nokton, one of the lenses of the Prominent Cosina Voigtländer Zeika Made by Zeika Opt Co Tokyo. * 35/3.5 Rojar, chrome Carl Zeiss Jena See Zeiss 39mm screw lenses. Zuiho Zuiho were the makers of the Honor, a Japanese Leica copy. Its standard lens was the Zuiho Honor 50mm f/2, rigid with black and chrome finish. Zunow See Zunow 39mm screw lenses. Category: Lens mounts *